


How Well Do You Know Your Man?

by probablysomehow



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Salle's very vocal about his relationship, at least i think it's fluff, medyo OOC pero idc, or attempt in humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysomehow/pseuds/probablysomehow
Summary: Wherein Salle answers a challenge going around in Facebook.





	How Well Do You Know Your Man?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO BUHAY KOLEHIYO/SEXY SEXY UNIVERSITIES ON FACEBOOK
> 
> hi omg this is my first ever neosalle fic and it's trashy but idc! i attempted to be funny and it didn't work out 
> 
> also this is my first bilingual (eng/fil) fic pls forgive me if it's not as good

**Salle**

So how well do you know your man?

(This looked like a fun game so I thought I'd give it a go. Sana may boyfriend pa ko after I post this)

1\. He is sitting in front of the TV, what is he watching? 

> Sometimes Animal Planet, sometimes National Geographic

2\. Usually what dressing does he eat on his salad?

> Starbs lang ata diet niya

3\. Name a food he loves?

> Starbs frappe, starbs cinnamon danish bun thing, my version of adobo

4\. You go out to eat, what does he order to drink? 

> If it's not starbs, it's lemonade or water. Uhaw siya lagi HAHAH

5\. Favorite type of music?

> Pop, EDM, and Classical, I think?? 

6\. What is his nickname for you? 

> Baby (yes Neo can be sweet) or Sa/Sa-Sa (my name's already short di ko din alam why he made it shorter)

7\. What is something he collects? 

> Blue clothes. Tangina I don't think he wears anything else except for my jacket and blue clothes

8\. Where is his favorite place to visit?

> Starbs, as always. Minsan condo ko heheh

9\. What is his favorite breakfast?

> He lives near the Starbs in Katip so you tell me.

10\. What would he never wear?

> His own jacket (I don't think he's returning mine ever)

11\. What is his favorite sport?

> HE HATES SPORTS???

12\. What is something that you do that he wishes you wouldn't?

> Pag kinukulit ko siya during study hours and when I mess up his hair

13\. What's his favorite animal? 

> Pussy…cat.

14\. What could he spend all day doing?

> Getting stuck in his notes and reading and drinking starbs and putting up with me.

Now ... Copy, paste, and fill in the answer.  
Then tag him to grade you

**Neo** :)

* * *

 

Cess, Tomas, and 8 others liked this

**Neo**  
You make me sound so HORRIBLE.

> **Salle**  
>  Not really babe, medyo lang HAHAHA sorry na  <3

**Phil**  
new drinking game! take a shot every time salle mentions starbs

> **Neo**  
>  You're all bullies.  
>  **Salle**  
>  Alcohol poisoning abot natin dito  
>  **Cess**  
>  Tara Happy T ulit!!! :D  
>  **Neo**  
>  NO MORE NA PLEASE

**Cess**  
WAIT SASA AS A NICKNAME IS SO CUTE PARANG PAMBATA HAHA

> **Salle**  
>  ib-block kita

**Tomas**  
whipped

> **Salle**  
>  tangina parang kayo ni Phil hindi ganito  
>  **Phil**  
>  hoy di kami PDA

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to gift this for Essi_Magwayen in reference to Happy T at Katip but AO3 is taking me forever to load stuff!!! I'm sorry!!!


End file.
